Balliamo?
by Hikari-Achernar
Summary: It's been three years, the wound is still fresh but when Yami finally find a special person, he starts thinking he can get over his past and do again what he loves the most: dancing. But past is not so easy to get rid of. Will Yugi be able to help him or they will be tear apart by Yami's guilt? Puzzleshipping, character death, malexmale
1. 1 That old passion of yours

Hi there! There's my first puzzleshipping fiction, I hope you'll enjoy it and, for the ones that want to know: I'm not bashing Anzu, I like her as a character so no, not bashing. I think you will adore her after reading the whole story. This is also my first chapter fiction, don't yet know how many of them there will be, but I hope not to make you wait too much for the second one (school is back, for everyone's joy). The puzzle will start in the second chapter, sorry: I had to introduce my main character so this first chapter is a sort of introduction, that's why it's so short.

Ok, stop rambling, only a last few things:

_Balliamo?_ is the Italian for _Shall we dance?_

I absolutely don't own Yu Gi Oh! it's so, so sad: I would settle even just a few characters, just my Yami but no, Takahashi (and Yami) said "No". Life: why are you just so terrible?

Anyway, ignore my madness: good reading!

* * *

He had already said many 'no'es that evening. First one: I don't wanna hang out. The second: I don't wanna come. The third: I don't wanna wear that shirt. The fourth: I don't want that drink. Needless to say, none of those 'no'es revealed to be useful. He was starting thinking if, by starting saying 'yes', she would let him be. In fact, Anzu seemed to make him do the exact opposite of what he kept saying. Despite all his 'no'es though, which should keep safe his disinterested and uncaring look, the night wasn't so unpleasant as thought. Maybe she was right: you can't spend your summer still at the sun like a lizard, summer is about having fun, play. Despite his self-confident aura he covered himself with, he was shy and introverted, so he was grateful for her to have dragged him at least at the summer-ending gala party. If it was for him, he would never came and he'd have lost his friends' pleasant company for the hundredth time, always due to the same damn reason. Music.

He was starting being at ease with that crowd and its talking, so loud he could barely hear to his own thoughts. The atmosphere was welcoming, maybe filtered out in that melancholy that the last days of holidays brought along. The hair was fresh, the heat was fading away the more the month of September kept going on, people seemed to live those moments with the awareness they would be the last: it would be long months before they could again disregard the world and dedicate to total relax and feasts. Even the sky, with its large plain moon and its few stars, survivors of the light pollution of the near coast's cities, seemed to stare at him with a some sort of sadness. Maybe he was wrong after all, maybe he had thrown away this summer in being alone all the time, just like always. And yet, he was sure he wanted that, that this was what he really needed, this was what was really right. But just the warmth of that party was enough to make he bitterly think about all those great moments he could have spent his summer in. Yami sighed, maybe he was still in time to change, maybe that night… and then that syllable came out of his lips once again:

"No!" he horrified

"Come on, everybody is going to do that. It's amusing, you know that"

"I don't care. You're the dancer one, me not"

"Yeah, sure: you were a dancer too before-"

"I wasn't a dancer! Just to take a few lessons don't make you a 'dancer' "

"Five times a week for ten years along?" she replied raising an eyebrow. Touché.

"I quitted, anyway" he said bitterly low voice. He lowered his gaze from his friend's blue eyes

"I truly can't understand what your problem is. You always loved to dance. You kept saying me dancing made you feel alive, blissful, that by dancing you were able to express yourself, your very soul"

Yami sighed lost in his memories, almost dreamy. It was the truth. Dance had meant him everything, it had been his very reason of being and Anzu knew this very well, the thing was the same for her, after all, and just like her, Yami had been hoping and struggling to make dance become his life, his job. And then, suddenly, it was all over. He 'hung his leotard and tuxedos on the wall' as his friends teased him, he had never did a dance step again as he heard some music. It was hard, those notes get through your own body, your hands, your feet begun moving by themselves. He had to force himself, to hurt himself non to restart dancing, in order to really abandon his passion. That's why he kept away from any place where they played music: the temptation was too strong and though it has been years, a passion, a love, can't ever die at all, it was better not to put himself to the test. He had never explained Anzu the true reason of his act , like the others she was said it was due to lack of time: he wasn't able to dance all that time, being studying in college. Right, partially. The true reason was another though, and it hurt, it still hurt. And here she was: right now, right here, asking him to awake that hurt and start dancing, and he couldn't even get angry at her: she didn't know the truth so she surely was aimed by the best purposes possible.

"Why you keep acting like this? You're hurting yourself. Since you stopped dancing you are more and more sad, alone, lonely. Please, don't say always 'no'" indeed Yami was going to say that word another time, but Anzu's concerned, begging, sweet look was get him literally melting, and then, there was music. Treacherously, as they talked, a middle-aged man made his way to the big grand piano on the stage and a red curly haired woman, a bit overweight and with a deep delightful voice, had started singing a bunch of the most famous and classic room songs, in all different languages: English, Italian, French, even German. That was low, an unexpected event which he should have expected. How could he stand the music and Anzu at the same time? No way, he shouldn't hung out that night, goddam. He sucked another breath, resigned, before he could notice, a small smirk started forming on his lips as he thought of dancing again for real. And then, he said those words:

"All right". They came out by themselves and before he could take them back, she had grabbed his arm, covered in a smart blood-red shirt, and dragged him on the stage, near the other couples.

Memories started to whirly turn around into his head, he found himself automatically murmuring the first four of those fatidic eight numbers, as a reminiscence of years of habit: "One, two, three, four". His heart was beating furiously: he was going to do that again, to dance again, for real. He had swore himself not to do this ever more, what was he doing? But music was like a liqueur, it spinned around his head, it inebriated him, it bewitched him and kept him from thinking straight and rationally. A spell.

As hypnotized by the notes, he offered Anzu his right hand, she accepted it, he took her to the middle of the stage, crimson eyes shining. Yami made a small bow, she rapidly did the same, he put with gentle familiarity his right hand on her thin waist, covered in a white laced dress, she put her left hand on his shoulder. The red eyed boy then took her right hand in his left one, lifted his arm, and hers with his, and raised his head to meet her eyes. His once partner had not changed, she still blushed before starting a couple dancing, but her bright smile of relief left no doubts. She was happy. Now he couldn't disappoint her nor stop smiling pleased, he was reviving all the emotions of those times. He remembered the satisfaction, the please of make her feel that way while dancing, the fact he could stare at her twirling around the hall, he remembered the funny thing of giving a peek to the other couples like in a secret competition aiming to the audience's stares and admiration, the wonderful sensation of let himself being transported by the music and his feelings. All those were the reasons which made him love the couple dancing over the a-solos. His egocentric soul matched well this last kind of dance, but being in two was a challenge, it was more amusing. Sure, as far as you have a partner worthy of the name. He had changed a lot of partners before he found Anzu, they fitted together, the girl was light and graceful, she played, lived all the steps she danced and this was the very important thing, what really mattered, more than the steps themselves, more than the rhythm. He smiled again, they exchanged an understanding look and started whispering together:

"Five, six, seven, eight"

And then, it was like diving in the past. How could have he lived all these years without that feeling? His leg went forward, Anzu's backwards, then it was her turn for coming forward, taking some steps sideways crossing her legs, and he was the one to step back. Yami lift his arm making she spin on herself before he grabbed again her waist, his hands and arms wrapped around her. Then, as she lightly jumped, he lifted her in the air before made she touch ground safe. He could sense her weight, the faith she had in him, totally entrusting in her dance partner, confident he would never make she drop down, sure that his hands would always be there for her, every time she'd jump, she'd lost her balance or she'd take the risk of to fall as she made an incorrect step.

Anzu was happy, she had missed his hands on hers, that hushed contact, that understanding touch, so strong, warm, safe. She knew all those feelings were just music related, dance related, after finish dancing, they would come back in her mind and came out again only for the following dance. Time ahead she had had her predictable crush on her partner, dancing with him had become more embarrassing that times, but she still remembered his gentleness in turning her down. They were partners just in dancing but they were still friends, great friends, and he didn't what to lose her. So she took apart his love and made it come out only in those few dancing moments, then it returned hiding in her heart. But it was enough, she was pleased by those short minutes, hours, when he, during the songs and the melodies, played the role of the man desperately in love. She had prayed, years before, he wasn't playing in those moments, but that came out to be an illusion, though it didn't matter now, it didn't matter anymore. Now was the time to enjoy those wonderful moments, flying among the notes: how much time since she saw that sparkle in his beautiful ruby eyes, that stare, how much time since she felt that familiar left hand of his on her waist, surrounding her in a strong but still gentle hold. She couldn't help but smile. He chuckled as the music grew faster, forcing the two of them to get closer and closer, his hair could almost brush her face:

"In theory it's a tango, Anzu. You shouldn't laugh" he whispered

"How is it, the not-dancer is able to recognize the different types of dance?" she replied softly teasing him, yet lightly blushing for her mistake

"It's not the place darling: think of whom is holding whom" he softly chuckled

"You would never let me fall down. You are not brave enough" she whispered

"Put me to the test". And with that, the music stopped. They took away from the middle of the stage with the other couples, slightly bowing, among the crowd's applauses. It has been years since he has felt so alive, so blissful. A few minutes of dancing and he had broken all the promises he made himself in in all this time. Now, he wanted to dance. He needed it. Smiling in relief he took a look around the hall, looking at the other couples. He noticed how many of them were made of people of the same sex. Maybe there weren't enough dancers, he couldn't blame those poor them: right now he felt like he'd dance even with the pianist in order not to stop. Well, maybe not.

Maybe he felt so alive just because his partner was Anzu, they had been a couple for years, the few memories of his other partners were far in time and not so pleasant. In fact, the girls he had been dancing with had all ended in falling in love with him and once turned down, even if the gentler and kindlier way possible, they left. Probably they came in his school only in order to make him become their boyfriend, not just to dance. Then, there were those girls which really couldn't follow him, they kept making mistakes, they were too stiff, embarrassed. Finally there were the boys, due to the lack of inscriptions and the difficulty to find his own partner, he had even danced with guys, sometimes following the men's steps, sometimes the women's. It had been a bit better, the embarrassing thing was certainly less but still many of the boys only danced with him to ask him out, and sometimes worse things. After all the dance world, his school at least, wasn't poor in homosexuals. Not that he had something against them, at all, sometimes he had found himself attracted to some of those guys and started asking himself questions. But in all that time he hadn't yet succeeded in completely shedding light on his preferences, so he decided he didn't need a relationship yet, he just turned down the people who kept asking him out and persisted in not looking around for a mate.

Still, even with Anzu it took some time to come on the same wavelength, especially when she too revealed him her feelings. But then she hadn't left. She really had entered that school only to dance, falling in love with him had just been a fact, an accident maybe, and despite Yami's kind 'no', she remained his partner. He was proud of her, a so strong and establish girl, kind and apprehensive. Lost through his memories he gave her a look, smiling, he held more firmly her hand and she return his hold, blinking:

"It wasn't so terrible in the end, was it?" she teased him

"No.

It wasn't" he murmured full of nostalgia, still smiling

* * *

How did you find it? Terrible, horrible, nice, odd...? Tell me, tell me: I'm just soooo curious. And reviews are always so welcome (as much as constructive criticism). So (yeah, I like this word): just click that button right below and send me a review ^^


	2. 2 Sad resemblances

Second chapter! It has been less than a week since chapter one was published applauses please , school will soon become harder and I'll have less time, so I'm trying to write weekly chapters as long as I can. This one is a bit longer and I'm quite proud of a certain part, guess what is it?

My warnings for this chapter: bit angst, male x male, don't like don't read please

Are you ready for puzzleshipping fluff? But first some disclaimer: I asked Takahashi again if he would let me own at least Yami but sadly he… said no. Again. So I don't own YGO neither Yami or any other character: this fic is just for fun.

Enjoy!

* * *

Before Yami could think of what had just happened, Anzu had dragged him again to the sleeve in another dance. After so many years without her dance partner she wasn't going to be happy with a single tango: she would have kept him staying on that dance floor till his shoes became wear out!

Smirking she forced him in another song, then another, and another again, her hold on his hand always still. Maybe she feared it all was an illusion, it was all to uncommon of Yami to be true, but if she had been right, it didn't mean she was going to let her partner leave and abandon his dream once again: now he had restarted dancing, she would have compelled him not to ever stop.

Yami, for his part, had been happy and carefree during the first two songs, then his mind's rational part begun working and, while his body kept mechanically repeating the steps, the ruby eyed guy was lost in his thoughts. Of course, dancing was good, did he just said 'good'? no, it was wonderful, it was pure bliss, it was life, his life, his once life. Indeed, not even the music could make he completely forget the reason why he had abandoned three years ago. A part of him was yelling Yami to still torment himself, that he didn't deserve happiness. It had been his fault after all. Another part of him though, came to his defense: three whole years had passed, long happiness-free years in which he had deprived himself of life's joys and, above all, of his passion, dance. Had not he expiated yet? Guilt was still there but thinking of his punishment to finally be to an end made he feel relieved. In order to chase away that guilt he had just to keep saying himself he had expiated by now, during those three years. What else could he do more? Nothing would change just for him renouncing dance, after all it was better to move on.

Lost in his reflections he didn't noticed something really weird: since when had Anzu's eyes been violet? And since when had she had a so strong holding? Not to mention that deep blue jacket she was wearing and… jacket? He finally realized: who was he dancing with?

"Is it all right?" a kind voice made him awake completely. It had been his new partner's.

"Hm?" Yami murmured still perplexed.

"What is it so serious you're thinking at?" he said in addiction, his tone sweet and teasing. Yami sighed:

"At nothing. Don't mind. It's only… Where on earth did Anzu go?"

"You mean the girl you were dancing with?" as the ruby eyed guy nodded the second boy kept saying:

"They're playing an old style waltz. We have to exchange partners" he blinked as he pointed a corner of the stage. There Anzu was, dancing with a short but pretty good guy.

"Oh, yeah" he didn't even noticed they were in a waltz, luckily, after all his years of practice, he did every step automatically. He wasn't so happy though: he hated changing partner. Every time this would happen, they had to go again through all the embarrassing thing, to understand how to dance together, following the same time, to try not to hinder each other… all annoying things he had hoped to leave behind when he found Anzu. How would this guy have danced? 'Hope he's not too clumsy ' Yami thought sighing. How long would this couple-exchanging last?

Yami found himself applying less in the dancing, as he was too busy in building a prejudices' wall for this unknown partner. But he soon had to apply himself again. The guy had oomph: if Yami wanted not to seem unable in dancing by his side, he'd have to give his best. In fact, the purple eyed guy, who was playing the women's steps, was surprisingly good. He was agile, graceful, delicate in his dancing, he followed Yami without hindering him nowise. There was… a strange feeling between the two of them, a couple's relation that Yami and Anzu had gained only after several weeks of performing.

Yami gave this dancer a more observant look: his violet eyes, big and bright, stared at the floor, maybe the guy was a bit embarrassed after all, despite the confidence he did the steps with. He looked younger than Yami, his skin a bit paler than the ruby eyed guy, which, in add to his lightly thin build and his innocent eyes, gave him a slightly childish look, almost angelical. Something Yami had never had. Excepted for this, the guy was his spitting image, it was like looking at his reflection in a mirror. Even the boy's hair, black, purple and blonde, parted in rebel bangs that defied all physics' laws, were the same. Yami had always been thinking he was the only one with that hairstyle.

Anzu glanced at the new couple. She smirked as she saw the look Yami was giving his unknown partner: he couldn't take his eyes of him. She couldn't help but thinking they were cute together, it seems like they were dancing partners since forever for their synchronized and harmonious moving, not to say their look a likeness. Maybe it was a sign, maybe her best friend would finally leave the loneliness and apathy shell he had trapped himself within in the last three years. Maybe to succeed in this, rather than a passion, dance, he just needed… a person special to him, a love. She shook her head smiling, maybe she was speeding things up, but it was so like of her. She believed in destiny and that there are no accidents and that was definitely not an exception. So she decided to give her little contribution.

She excused from her new partner and left the dance floor: she was leaving the field open to the two guys, at the same time preventing Yami from asking again her as his partner. She took seat at their table, staring at the couple while daydreaming.

Yami had lost count of all the songs they had been dancing, but he was pretty sure they were far more than the ones he danced with Anzu. Where was she…he couldn't no more see her among the other couples but… from a certain point of view this wasn't so bad. Being without a partner was the perfect excuse to keep dancing with that intriguing boy. He wanted to talk with him, ask him questions, get to know him better, but just to think of saying something he felt a lump in his throat. He must convince himself he deserved being happy, he must move on his guilty, keep living, start to meet new people, find himself someone special… he blushed at the thought. He had never again fallen in love since…stop, he needed to stop thinking at his past. Life was today, not yesterday. He had the right to live it completely. Gained some courage, trying to look self confident, he finally said:

"Well, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Yami" he smiled. The other finally lifted his eyes to look at him and said:

"I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too" the first added. He was desperately trying to keep the conversation going. Unexpected, it was Yugi who continued talking:

"You've been dancing for a long time, haven't you?" he asked. Yami was taken by surprise. That one definitely wasn't the topic he'd have liked to speak of. He couldn't decide of being sincere either not, but he knew he couldn't keep hiding behind his fears. He slightly nodded.

"How many years?". The ruby eyed guy sighed:

"I stopped three years ago, when I started college". Yugi's eyes were crossed by a flash, was it of disappointment, bitterness, regret, comfort? Yami wouldn't be able to say it for sure. Yugi understood his partner wasn't completely at ease with this topic, but he couldn't help but being curious: he had never met a dancer so good and so… well, so handsome. So he kept questioning:

"And, what genre did you use to dance… if you don't mind…" he said timidly. Yami shook his head smiling bitterly. He had to move on, he kept saying himself, he had to start talking again about dance. He tried to look confident, despite past was clenching his heart like an icy hand:

"First it was classical ballet, but basically I used to do ballroom dance. My partner and I took part in numerous tournament and competitions" he decided not to mention the 'all over the world' part.

"You mean that girl you were dancing with?" Yugi asked again. Yami nodded vigorously. He felt at ease speaking about Anzu:

"Precisely". A light veil of sadness seemed to cover Yugi's face:

"She is pretty…" he said feebly.

"You right. But I think we should judge a person for what he or she is in the within, not by what he or she looks" Yami said seriously. Yugi felt puzzled but also unexpectedly relieved. He smiled nodding and Yami added:

"But you are truly right. I think Anzu's the prettiest girl I've ever met" he said in a teasing voice. The violet eyed guy kept asking:

"Have you known each other for a long time?"

"You said it." Yami looked up thinking, as he was counting:

"We have been partners since I was fifteen".

"I was right, then. You've been dancing for a long time" Yugi said almost triumphant. But Yami fell suddenly silent. Why did this conversation keep revolving around dance? The other tried to change the subject of their speaking:

"I love dancing too, you know. I've always been dreaming of become a dancer, though my parents weren't so happy with that. But I never had the chance. I come from a small town, there weren't big ballet school and I couldn't afford to move out. I've never taken part in competitions like you had. For me now, dancing is only a… hobby". Yugi's eyes fell to the ground, filled in melancholy, maybe he had better not to say those things, but still…

Yami stared while Yugi's smiling face started becoming gloomy and he felt himself strange. He started thinking things he had ever thought. Those gloomy emotions his new partner was feeling didn't fit with his face, it was a pity he stopped smiling in such a nice way… without thinking he let his holding on Yugi's hand go and gently moved his own one on the boy's shoulder. The smaller guy lifted his eyes to meet a sweet, truthful, beautiful smile. A smile of consolation, friendship, support, sadness. A smile that, just as music, was worth a thousand words.

And over that smile, he met a pair of blood-colored eyes, a bright red, deep and shining. He had no doubt those two were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and he couldn't help but lost himself in Yami's gaze.

"Ehi, Anzu! How is it going? Any news?" a friendly blond haired guy walked to the table Anzu was sat to. She waved her hand to shut him up:

"Hush, Jono! Not now!"

"What's going on?"

"Can't you see? Look there, at the stage" she said and pointed to a corner of the dance floor with her finger.

"You mean at the ones who are actually dancing this terrible boring musi-" a nudge made him suddenly silent, he stepped back and bumped into another guy, this time brunette and a bit taller.

"Hey, that hurt!" Jono-Uchi complained.

"Did I miss something?" Honda questioned raising an eyebrow. Anzu just turned around to point the stage once again but the couple she had been staring at had disappeared. Where on earth did they go?

"I can't understand… they were right there" she murmured.

"They who?" the two guys asked as one.

"Yami and his partner!" she answered testily. She was very upset for she couldn't look anymore at those two, the last thing she saw was the two guys staring intensely into each other's eyes, Yami's hand on the other's shoulder. What did they say to each other, where were they, what were they doing? Suddenly she felt the desire to again nudge Jono, and maybe even Honda. It was all their fault she got distracted. Maybe it was just better that way though, Yami hated when people meddled in his businesses. She sighed. Anticipating her friends' questions, she started telling what she already knew:

"Don't know why, but I actually succeeded in persuading Yami to dance with me, I almost dragged him on the stage but he was so happy… he was the old high-school-Yami once again. The Yami who joked, who teased, danced… a half an hour later they started playing an old-style waltz. You know? The one in which you have to change your partner…"

They nodded, just to make her go on with her story, for they were totally lacking of dance-knowledge. Anzu kept speaking:

"Though, at that point Yami was again lost in his thoughts, as always, and probably he didn't even notice I was missing, he was really surprised in founding himself dancing with another boy indeed"

"And how's this boy?" Honda questioned

"What's his name?" Jono asked

"How on earth can I know! It's not like I've ever been talking to him. Only thing I know he's like Yami's doppelganger, maybe a younger and paler one. Anyway, Yami did nothing but stare at him, so I left, leaving the two of them as a couple. They were so cute, Yami was looking at him with so sweet eyes…"

Jono waved his hand in front of her friend's face:

"Anzu? Earth to Anzu. How is it you keep seeing romance novelettes plots in every situation?"

"You mean Yami is…?" said Honda. Anzu rolled her eyes. Jono-Uchi was the one who answered:

"He's never spoken openly about, but I think he is gay, or bi at least. I mean, think of all those pretty girls who kept asking him out he rejected. He turned down even Anzu. Not to mention once I saw him with a boy while-"

"Enough!" Anzu cut him off "And we are fine with that, aren't we?" her threatening glare made her gain a clear nod from the two guys. She went on: "Don't you think it's about time for him to stop keep getting depressed and isolating himself and to find someone special to him instead, someone he can love?"

The boys were quite sure she was speeding things up a bit too much, but they too can't keep anymore Yami being in that state, they had done all they could in order to make him happy again but they failed. Well, if this mysterious person could do better and succeed where they had not, then he was definitely welcome, whoever he was.

Their gaze had fallen to the ground almost at the same time, the two of them slightly blushing. Yami was numb, it was Yugi who had taken the situation in hand:

"I think it's better if we go out" he'd said quiet, smiling. The second had nodded.

And there they were, on a bench, under the sky, silently. It was an heavy silent, almost embarrassing. Yami was back again in his isolation state, he was now staring at the ground, thoughtful. Something like that had never happened to him: in the same one night he had restart dancing again, he had met a perfect stranger, he'd found himself absolutely good with him and he… he blushed. A few minutes ago, when they were in the hall, staring intensely at each other eyes, Yami had felt like if it hadn't been for all those people around them he could really… have… kissed him. It must have been a reaction of him to his years of repressed emotions, it had to be some hormones' fault. It must be so. He didn't believe in love at first sight, in destiny, only in accidences, didn't he? Still, the last time it had actually been love at first sight… the last time… now he felt guilty also for his feelings. Did he really had the right to move on on him like that, to move on on three years ago? Still there was something in Yugi which reminded Yami of him, there were a strange feeling among the two of them, it wasn't a coincidence, it couldn't be. Maybe…that was his chance to restart. How badly he wanted to restart. Maybe he just couldn't make it alone and his friends had already done all they could. Maybe he just needed someone else…

Yugi stared at the other, worried. Yami kept looking down, he seemed almost sad, lost in his thoughts. Maybe Yugi had done something wrong? He had been too blunt? He just knew that as he had seen that guy, as he had danced with him, as he had stayed next to him he had felt a strange emotion and now he just wanted to stay by his side, to know what was upsetting him because he wanted to console him, comfort him… can you be fond of a person you have been knowing for less than a hour? Probably you can, Yugi thought smiling.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Yami suddenly raised his head, surprised.

"What for?" he asked. Yugi's look was sweeter than ever:

"For getting you sad, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to charge my problems up on you, you have nothing to do with them. And I…shouldn't have made you worried and…and..I… thank you" why was it so hard to say? He hated being so uneasy sometimes.

"Thank you?" Yami repeated. Yugi nodded smiling:

"For listening to me, for your understanding, your smile, your hand… I… thanks, really, nobody had ever cared about my shattered dreams". It didn't mattered to Yami if Yugi was smiling, his' was a bitter, resigned smile, those words… clenched his heart: how could possibly a so young guy speak about shattered dreams, could he really had given up already? He held his hand, red eyes staring in violet's:

"Why shattered? Do you, still desire that?" Yugi nodded clearly though he looked down again.

"Then fight for it, struggle in order to succeed. If that really is your path you will make it in travel along it. What's meant to be will always find a way" he said smiling reassuringly. To comfort people had always been one of his strengths, but then… when it had been his turn to be comforted… there had been no one, no shoulder to cry on because the only shoulder he'd wanted… was gone. Away. He had been alone. And he was alone. Then there was a sigh.

"Hey, what's up?" Yugi said softly turning to him. Yami's eyes were wet, he stared into space and he was forcing his sighs from coming out:

"Nothing, don't-" a second sigh cut off his phrase. He shouldn't have spoken, now to keep his tears from falling was even harder, but he must resist, he had never cry for him, he must not start now. A lonely tear timidly streamed down his face and suddenly Yami felt something soft and ward against his own chest and two apparently exile but actually strong arms hugging his shoulders and tightening him. Instinctively Yugi had leaned forward the crying boy next to him, he couldn't stand to see a person sad, especially if that person, thought still a stranger, had been the only one in all these years to tell him to fight rather than let his 'stupid dream' be. A few seconds later, Yami wasn't stiffen anymore, he relaxed himself in the other boy's embrace, leaning his head on the other's shoulder and finally crying, letting all the pain and hurt he had filled himself with in the last three years come out:

"Forgive me-

I… I beg-you,

forgive me"

At first Yugi thought those words were addressed to him, but something told him otherwise. But that wasn't the moment to make questions. He gently rubbed the ruby eyed boy's back with his hands, glad he was venting in his arms and having a feeling that was something the boy hadn't did in a long time:

"Sh… everything is all right" he murmured.

* * *

Did you like it? Any question, suggestion…? Oh, and for the ones who want to know, Yami was a dancer of Ballroom dance (link) which, in Italy at least, includes three genres of dance: slow waltz, fox trot and tango. I think tango was his strong point, don't you agree?

Anyway, maybe some reviews' d help me updating sooner, you know: if you read something then you make the author aware of your impression, the good as the bad one. So, please, click the button right below and help me writing better with your advices, thank you ^ ^


End file.
